Molly and Arthur Parent
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Molly and Arthur can't fight the parental instincts within them. So it's only natural that they take Severus to task after he and Sirius get into it again. Afterall, Severus just a few years older than Bill. Spanking! OOC warning?
1. Chapter 1

"Great...the greasy loser is leaving." Sirius muttered as Severus got up to leave after the order meeting ended. "Good thing too, seeing as he's just a spy for the dark."

"And you're just a stupid, useless mutt!" Severus snarled at Sirius, his face twisting up in his fury.

"You make dementors look like fuzzy rabbits!" Sirius countered, not bothering to dispute the fact that he was stupid or useless. "It's no wonder you're Voldemort's favorite! I bet you've been teaching him."

Severus's fury increased and he had to force himself not to launch at the mutt. Red...all he saw was red. "You are a worthless dog! Go lie by your dish!" He snarled, fighting the urge to strangle the man.

"Hah." Sirius scoffed. "Your own mother didn't want you...I don't blame her for trying to kill you."

The red increased to near blackness. How dare Black bring up the events of his childhood. How dare he laugh at the fact that his mother had taken a knife after him when he was thirteen? How. Dare. He? "If you bit your own tongue, you'd die from the poison!" He hissed, balling up his fists.

"Look who's talking!" Black retorted, his own fists balled up. "I've meant dementors more charming than you!"

"Go to hell." Severus was seething, and it took everything in his power not to hex the anamagi to near death.

"Oh, ouch." Sirius scoffed. "That was a low blow." He teased. "Speaking of low blows...how's your your boyfriend Mulciber?"

"I'd just love to see things from your point of view, Black," Severus ignored the false insinuations that he was gay, "But I can't shove my head that far up my arse."

"I'd punch you for that, but I'm afraid I don't slime all over my hands." Black was quick to retort.

"How old are you?" Severus demanded. "Wait- I shouldn't ask. You likely can't count that high."

"You know, you shouldn't feel that bad Snivellus. Alot of people are worthless."

Worthless..that one hurt. Black went right for the low blows. "You know, you're not as obnoxious like Bellatrix...you're obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way." He knew that one would hurt Black, and sure enough the mutt's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you realise that there are enough evil people to hate in this world already, without you putting in so much effort to give us another?" Sirius smirked and Severus barely resisted the urge to punch the grin away. "You're so dishonest I can't even be sure that what you tell me are lies!"

"Go to hell!" Severus snarled, his breathing becoming erratic.

"You know, I often wish that you hadn't gotten away from Remus that time by the shrieking shack..."

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled, shock on his face as if he couldn't believe his great friend Sirius could sink so low.

"I bet you were up all night trying to come up with that one!" Severus was livid. "You act as if your stupidity and arrogance are virtues!"

"I'd rather be arrogant than ugly, death eater!"

"It's almost funny," Severus smirked, "When you talk about things you know so little about."

"I'm not stupid, Snape." Sirius growled, before smiling. "Talk to me like that again and I'll know you on your arse."

"If you bitched anymore about me, I'd think it was that time of the month for you." Severus retorted, refusing to back down. "If I gave you some chocolate would you shut up?"

"Do you want to get your arse kicked?" Sirius demanded, resorting to threats as he wasn't smart enough to continue on with the insults.

"Resorting to fists?" Severus sneered, shaking his head. "They really never should have let you out of your cage."

"They never should have let you out of your mother's womb."

"You have delusions of adequacy." He retorted, quick with the scathing insult.

"You know some people bring happiness when they come, you bring it when you leave." Black gestured to the door, but Severus ignored him.

"You really think you're so much better than everyone else- don't you?" He asked.

"Better than you." Sirius chuckled. "Even though you do occasionally stumble over the truth, you quickly pick yourself up and pretend as if it didn't happen."

"I'd agree with you dog, but then we'd both be wrong."

"I won't insult your intelligence by suggesting that you really believe that." Sirius yawned. "And so you know, Snivellus, being anorexic-thin won't make you more appealing, you actually have to look good too."

"You are so shallow! If you were a puddle I could step in you and not get wet!"

"Being around you kills my soul bit by bit!" Sirius roared. "Dementors could take lessons from you."

"Beauty is to the skin...ugly is to the bone." Severus muttered.

"Says the pot to the kettle...too bad your intelligence doesn't match your face, if it did you could be another Malfoy."

"Did it ever occur to you there is more to life than being attractive?" Severus demanded.

"That's something ugly people ask." Sirius laughed. "Why don't you leave now and come back when you don't have to stay so long? It's not our faults you're parents never hugged you when you were a child."

Severus had had enough. "You think you're so accomplished? You've done nothing to get to where you are now! It was your parents money that kept you well-clothed and well-fed! You've never had to lift one finger to get what you wanted! It all comes so easily to you, doesn't it!? You're a pampered, spoiled, brat! And you're a bully!" Severus hissed. "You've been cleared for weeks, and all you've done is drink and drink and sleep with any cheap whore you could get your hands on! You've had every chance to get out and do something useful, but instead you seem content to waste away your freedom!"

"Shut your mouth, git." Sirius's eyes were narrowed, and they were now just feet from each other.

"Or what? You're going to hit me!?" Severus yelled. "Seems like something a death eater would do- hurting people who don't agree with them."

"I'm not the death eater, and before you say anything else Snivellus- it wasn't me who drove away my best mate...into the arms of my worst enemy, was it?"

Severus came up short, his heart squeezing painfully.

"Sirius! That was a low-blow, and you know it." Lupin gasped, but his words went unheeded.

"It was only out of pity that she stayed friends with you so long." Black finished.

"You're just as big a bully as I am Black..and every bit as cruel as Bellatrix with her insults...clearly Regulus was the one who didn't belong with the death eaters."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000oo

Molly watched in horror as Sirius wound back and punched Severus square in the jaw. Sirius had swung twice more, before Severus shoved him away roughly.

"Fucking git!" Sirius hissed, landing a punch on Severus's chin. "I'll kill you."

"Sirius! Severus!" Molly yelled, watching as Remus desperately tried to tear them apart.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Snape!" Minerva screamed. "Enough of this!"

But it was all futile, Severus's eyes turned even darker and the next thing she knew a full-fledged fist-fight had broken out. She had expected Sirius to easily be able to win the fight, and quickly at that, but she was wrong. Severus easily held his own, and after a few moments he was even atop of Black, punching him repeatedly as Arthur and Remus tried to rip him off.

"You don't scare me, Black." Severus growled, slamming Sirius's head into the floor.

"Fucking git." Sirius yelled, spitting on Severus's face and headbutting him. Severus growled in pain, but struck back.

"I told you I'd be big enough one day, that. You. WOuldn't. Be. ABle. To. Hit. Me." Each word was a blow, and the whole of Grimmauld place was in an uproar- everyone was yelling, and Hermione was in tears.

Sirius finally managed to get out from under Severus, and was able to throw Severus into a wall and land several blows to Severus's face before the professor was able to uppercut Sirius. As the anamagi fell, he pulled Severus with him. The two struggled and punched for awhile, before Severus was again on top- his fists landed with great force. Even with several hexes having been aimed at them, the men refused to stop. Molly was close to panic when Severus seemingly decided Sirius had had enough and jumped off him, backing up as he swiped the blood from his face. He had turned, seemingly to leave, Sirius jumped up and attacked. A struggle ensued again, but this time Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley were able to tear Sirius away. Severus, to his credit, seemed able to restrain himself but despite the fact she grabbed ahold of his sleeve before she launched into her tirade.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, SIRIUS ORION BLACK! JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? THIS IS HOW CHILDREN BEHAVE!" She scolded. "YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO GET INTO FIGHTS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT! YOU SHOULD BE SETTING GOOD EXAMPLES FOR THEM, NOT SHOWING THEM THAT IT'S OKAY TO BEHAVE SO POORLY JUST BECAUSE THEY MAY BE ANGRY!"

"The greasy bastard attacked me!" Sirius roared, struggling against the arms that held him.

"I did no such thing you delusional mutt!" Severus seethed, reaching for his wand. Molly was quick to grab it away, just as Arthur was quick to grab Sirius's.

"Give me my damn wand!" Sirius demanded.

"I'LL DO NO SUCH THING, SIRIUS." Arthur was seldom angry, and the room silenced at the outburst. "MOLLY IS RIGHT, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. MY KIDS WERE BETTER BEHAVED WHEN THEY WERE TWO."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus kept silent as Molly pulled him out of the kitchen and led him away. Severus could still hear Arthur yelling at Sirius, but he could hardly enjoy the chastisement of Black as he was filled with shame himself. He had acted just like James and Sirius had. Just like his father. And Black's words still stung greatly, adding to his misery was a very agree Molly. She glared at him with such intensity he found himself staring down at his boots, and the blood that dripped on them from his face.

"Please return my wand so that I may leave." He kept his voice even, and expected her to obey as she was a reasonable woman, but to his surprise she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so. You and I are going to have a little chat, Severus." She said firmly. "Then, you may have your wand."

Severus sighed rudely, but kept quiet. Molly had always been civil to him, and he had seen how angry she could get. "Alright then, let's talk."

"Not here." Molly grabbed his sleeve again, and before he could even protest she had appirated away.

oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Molly drug Severus across the yard into her house, appreciating the fact that Severus seemed to stunned to really respond. It wasn't until she had drug him into the kitchen that the man found his voice.

"Molly?" He asked, his eyebrow cocking into his hairline.

"I'm very disappointed in you Severus." Molly began, pushing him down into a chair as she started to heal his wounds. "I know you're not as cold and heartless as you'd lead people to believe with your words and attitudes. And those behaviors and words will stop, Severus. I've had enough. I'm not watching you self-destruct any longer, young man."

"Than don't!" Severus snapped, making to stand. But Molly stayed still, and Severus sank back down in the chair as he realized that he wouldn't be able to move without pushing Molly. Just as he sat down again, Arthur returned and joined her in the kitchen. He had a firm look on his face as well, the same look that he had worn when the twins had tried to get Ron to make a unbreakable vow. She was pleased that they were on the same page as too what Severus needed. She gave Arthur a nod before she went into the living room and placed herself on the couch. She wasn't looking forward to what was coming next...and it would hurt her, but it had too be done. Severus needed some parenting. Parenting from people who cared.

"Let. GO. Of. ME!" Severus's voice easily carried in from the kitchen, and seconds later Arthur came into view, dragging a struggling Severus behind him. "Damn it! Let me go!" He ordered, kicking at Arthur.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled, bringing a hand down hard on Severus's bottom. Severus yipped and was stunned with shock, enabling Arthur to sink down on the couch. Before Severus could even recover, Molly snaked an arm out and pulled him down. With Arthur's help she was able to position Severus, despite his struggles, over both their laps- his bottom resting in Arthur's reach. Molly quickly held his hands down with one arm and put a hand on his back to comfort him. Arthur also kept a hand on his back, before he landed another smack on Severus. Which again stopped Severus's movements- at least for awhile. It enabled Arthur to wrestle Severus's trousers and robes off, as well as pull the boxers down.

"Stop." Severus insisted, trying to free himself as soon as he had been bared. "What..what are you doing?"

"You're getting a spanking." Molly said firmly.

"A what?" Severus asked, struggling to pretend that he wasn't scared. "What the hell is that? Let me go!"

Molly's heart squeezed...of course Severus didn't know what a spanking was. He'd only received beatings for punishment. She sighed, and willed herself to continue. It was when he needed. And it was going to be an ordeal she knew. Severus wouldn't take being punished easily, nor would he let his guards down...at least not right away.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Arthur brought his hand down hard, and after a few Severus stopped wiggling, realizing that it did little as Arthur and Molly held him firmly and tightly.

"Stop. You can't do this!" Severus yelled, fighting against his restraints. "I'm not a child! Especially not yours!" He ranted, starting to pant with the effort in which he fought. "Stop." He yelled, as Arthur continued. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Fucking stop it you damn, insufferable-" Molly brought down her own hand on Severus's now red bottom.

"You will not speak in such a way!" She scolded, smacking his bottom heavily. "Shame on you."

"Stop." Severus insisted, his voice full of venom. "You can't do this!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Severus," Arthur lectured, "The sooner you stop talking, the sooner we can get on with this punishment."

"Haven't we already started?" Severus growled, grabbing unto Molly's arm.

"No." Molly said firmly, allowing Severus to keep ahold of her arm. "It will start when you're silent. And I assure you," She promised, "This is happening."

"It'll only be as difficult as you make it." Arthur added.

"Okay- fine!" Severus growled, stilling his entire body.

"Good boy." Molly applauded, patting his back.

ooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo

Severus braced himself. A spanking couldn't be anywhere near as bad as a round of the cruciatus curse. He'd let Molly and Arthur do this to him, as he didn't want to hurt him by breaking free. After all was over, he'd bind their tongues so they couldn't talk, and he'd just pretend the whole thing never happened. Simple as that.

CRACK. He fought back a yelp with each hit. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt him. CRACK. CRACK.

"You. Do. Not. Speak. In. Such. Manner. To. Any. One." Each word was a smack on his bottom, and he cursed silently as he glared at the couch. "It. Is. Very. Unbecoming." Arthur continued. "You. Are. So. Much. Better. Than. That." His bottom was ablaze, but he kept quiet. "You. Will. Behave. Like. The. Smart. And. Good. Adult. You. Are." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Do you understand?"

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"A verbal answer." Molly insisted, but he kept quiet.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK!

"YES!" He roared. "I understand." He quickly lowered his voice, fearful that he'd be smacked for yelling. He was pleased when his voice stayed strong. Molly and Arthur had no idea. He wasn't a good person. He wasn't smart.

"Good boy." Arthur said warmly. "YOU. WILL. NOT. USE. YOUR. FISTS. NOR YOUR WAND. TO. HURT SOMEONE." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Arthur kept hitting, and Severus found himself burying his face into the couch as he clutched unto Molly's arm. His arse hurt, badly, and now he had angered two people who were at least civil too him. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Do you understand me, child?" Arthur asked. Severus kept silent, biting his lip. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Arthur picked up the speed and force, until Severus's eyes were overflowing with tears. From pain. Nothing else. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Severus was disgusted with himself...he already felt guilty beforehand, now he just felt worse. But why wasn't Sirius being punished? Why was he always getting the blame? And why did he feel so guilty? Black had provoked him. Arthur sighed. "Molly, hand me the slipper." Severus held his breath. CRACK. .

"YES!" Severus yelled, mortified that his voice thick. "I understand."

0000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000

Arthur held on to the slipper and forced himself to bring in down again. CRACK. "Severus. Molly. And. I. Are. Tired. Of. Seeing. You. Act. So. Poorly." Arthur could tell from Severus's breathing that he was crying, and he felt badly. But he had to learn. "It. Ends. Now." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Each blow landed on the sit spots, before Arthur threw the slipper to the floor. "Do you understand, child?"

"Y-yes." Severus sniffled, his hair hiding his face.

"Molly. And. I. Care. Too. Much. About. You. To. Allow. You. Too. Continue. On. Like. This." He barely slapped at the red bottom, but he was sure it still hurt.

"Then wh-why are you...hitting me?" Severus cried, before burying his head in the couch again.

Arthur was relieved, they had gotten Severus to where they needed him to be- in the talking phase. It had taken much shorter than expected, and for that he was grateful. Carefully he pulled up Severus's boxers and trousers, leaving the robe on the floor for now. With Molly's help he managed to turn Severus around, despite him struggling. As soon as they had him sitting upright, Molly situated Severus so that he was in Arthur's lap. As soon as Severus realized Arthur had a firm hold of him, he panicked, and quickly buried his face in Arthur's robes.

"Shhh. There. There. We're all done now." Arthur promised, he and Molly rubbing Severus's back. "Now we just want to talk." He assured, keeping hold of Severus as he wanted the young man to learn he could still trust him- even though he had been the one to administer the punishment.

"I'm sorry." Severus insisted, his face still hidden. "But...Black started it..."

"Severus, we know he antagonized you." Molly assured, patting his back."But you're mature enough to walk away aren't you?"

"How- come...no-no one ever gets mad at Black?" Severus cried, his voice hardly audible as he sobbed into Arthur's robes.

"Severus, Molly and I care about you. That's why we've punished you." Arthur promised. "We are upset with Black." He assured. "But he's not our child."

"I didn't ask to be- to be yours." Severus muttered, his tone bratty.

"Watch your tone, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Molly scolded gently. "And it doesn't matter if you didn't ask. You're already one of ours." She added.

"And we weren't abusing you, Severus." Arthur continued. "There is a difference between the way your father and mother treated you and how Molly and I treat our children."

"We punish out of love, not out of anger or cruelty." Molly said kindly. "And we talk with our children, so they understand why they were punished." She tousled the black hair. "Why did we punish you Severus?"

"Because...I pissed you off." Severus said simply, sniffling.

"No." Arthur said firmly. "We punished you because we want to correct your behavior and help you to be the good person we know you are."

"We know you act out because you feel unappreciated, and we know that you aren't who you pretend to be. We know you're kind and sweet." Molly insisted. "And we want to teach you how to behave."

"You...don't hate me?" Severus finally lifted his head, and Arthur knew it was so he could read the faces of he and his wife to make sure they weren't lying. The tear-filled eyes stared intently.

"No." They spoke in unison.

"Severus, if we hated you we wouldn't have punished you." Molly smiled, kissing Severus's wet cheek.

"Nor would we be here cuddling with you." Arthur added, still rubbing Severus's back.


End file.
